The prior art commercial practice for hanging a fishing net from a floating corkline is well stated in lines 10 to 52 of column 1 of Barclay U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,432 granted Aug. 16, 1988 and entitled "Fishnet Hanging System". The forty-two lines from that patent, hereinabove cited, are incorporated herein by reference.
The aforesaid Barclay patent teaches that a hanging cord is threaded through the top selvage of the net or web of the fishnet assembly and is secured at regularly spaced locations to separate anchor blocks which in turn are secured to the fishnet corkline.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,334 granted Feb. 21, 1989 to Barclay, in FIG. 21, illustrates a system for holding a net from a corkline wherein loops of cord extending from blocks 8L and 8R weave through the net to hold the net in place. The blocks 8L and 8R must be made special and without them the fisherman cannot use the system.